


Matchmaking Madness

by draconyx



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: (jk i support scott and mitch with whoever they're dating or want to date), M/M, and im obsessed with scomiche, i like their nicknaming jokes, rated t just because it has one cuss word in it, scott and mitch just get together already, so I wrote this, they're just frustrated af, this has been a psa, wherein everyone just wants them to get together already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconyx/pseuds/draconyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin just want to see Scott and Mitch get together already, and are pretty much about to lose it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Nicname Notes:  
> (You can skip this if you already know this.)
> 
> \- Kirstie likes calling Scott "Dott"  
> \- Scott and Mitch have this thing where they don't call people by their actual name.  
> \- Mitch said that sometimes he likes to replace the first letter of someone's name to "d"  
> \- Avi calls everyone "America" and he also replies with "America" to questions (which usually means "yes" I guess).

"Hey, Catherine," said Mitch in a half-whine from the small sofa in their tour bus, "I'm craving for some ice cream today. You think I should go get some?"

"Steven, we have a show in like, less than a day." Scott opened a can of soda and downed half of it in one go. "I don't think you should get some until after the show."

Mitch stared at him with his lips pursed and an eyebrow raised. "Pray, tell me, sis — what the fuck are you drinking right now then?"

Scott rolled his eyes back. "It's just a little, and it's not like it's as sweet or cold as ice cream... I think." With that, Scott proceeded to sit beside Mitch.

"Come on, you're just making excuses and both of us know that," Mitch said as he grabbed Scott's can and took a sip out of it. Scott only raised his eyes to the ceiling with a small smirk.

Moments later, the can ran out of its contents as Scott's arms found it's way around Mitch's small frame.

Kirstie walked into the room with a water bottle. "Hey there. I see we're getting comfy," she said with a small, knowing smirk as she sat on a chair across the two.

None of them moved.

"I'm actually pretty sleepy, not gonna lie," Mitch said in a half-mumble. "I feel so tired and I don't even know why."

"I know, I know," Scott said as he squeezed Mitch in his arms comfortingly, "that's why we should sleep early today. You need some rest, babe."

Mitch wriggled his way out of Scott's grip as he stood up. "I'm going to head to bed now then. Wanna come along?"

"Yeah?" Scott asked with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Mitch replied with a small wink.

Scott raised an eyebrow at him, and said, "I'll follow in a little while. You need your beauty sleep after all."

With a shrug, Mitch left and went to lie down on his comfy bed to go get some sleep.

When Mitch was already out, Kirstie gave Scott the look. Not just a look, _the_ Kirstie-Maldonado-knows-look. Scott only looked at her back questioningly.

After a minute of entirely talking to each other in mere stares, Kirstie rolled her eyes. Scott finally asked, "What is that all about?"

"You know," she replied like as if it was glaringly obvious, "you and Mitch, and all that cuddling and flirting... couple-y stuff?"

"Yeah, what about that? It's normal for best friends to act like that," Scott said with a small, confused smile.

Kirstie only pursed her lips at him before saying, "Yeah sure, but I can see the way you look at him, you know. Haven't you ever maybe thought about Mitch in _another_ way?"

Scott's eyebrows furrowed. "No, not really," he said a little slowly, "Mitch will always be Mitch in my eyes."

Kirstie closed her eyes as if begging for patience. "Don't you, you know, maybe want to cuddle more with Mitch? Maybe kiss him too?"

Scott's eyes widened in realization.

They he squinted at Kirstie. "Kirstie," Scott said, "you've already got a Jeremy and Mitch is gay, in case you forgot."

Kirstie only looked at him confusedly until she realized that Scott probably thought that she was taking a liking to Mitch herself. "That's not what I — I was asking if you wanted to — you know, Mitch and — "

"We should both go to sleep already," Scott said as he stretched his arms upwards and yawned widely. "I think we're all just really tired today."

Kirstie let it drop with a small sigh.

"Right. Good night, Dott."

"Good night, Kirstie."

* * *

"Oh, hey there big daddy," Mitch greeted as Avi sat just across him by the table. It was really early as the sun has just risen and Avi thought that he could get an early, peaceful breakfast before other people would come. He definitely did not expect Mitch to be there so early.

"Morning, America," Avi greeted casually. "Up early, I see."

Mitch let out a groan as he rolled his eyes. "I've been literally dragged out of my bed. Honestly if I had my way I'd still be asleep right now."

"I totally did not literally drag you," said a voice which Avi fairly recognized as none other than America. The _baritone_ -America.

Scott took his place beside Mitch as he set down two plates of waffles — one for himself and one for Mitch. "I didn't even touch you. You literally woke up on your own."

Mitch looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "No, sis, I did not. Literally, you were pounding on my doors at like —" he looked at his wrist which had no watch on it — "around five in the morning."

Scott raised an eyebrow although a smile was starting to form. "I swear, I did not; I literally just knocked on your door."

"You still woke me up," Mitch said, his voice jokingly pissed, as he was pretty much smiling.

Scott gave a half-shrug. "I'm not denying that."

Avi only wondered how often the two bickered like this. It was rather normal to see the two together doing whatever it is that best friends normally do. But Avi could see that something more than friendship could be formed between the two, especially when they were like this.

The smiles and looks they gave each other, for example, made Avi just want the two to just kiss already.

"I think I left my phone in my room. I'm going to go and get it," Scott announced as he stood up. Mitch opened his mouth to say something when Scott said, "And I'll get you your Beyonce sweater."

Mitch smiled widely at Scott. "Thanks, sis, you know me so well."

"Of course," Scott said, grinning widely, "you're my best friend after all."

As Scott left, Avi closed his eyes. How the two still weren't together was way beyond him. Opening his eyes a few seconds later, he saw Mitch looking at him weirdly. "You alright there?"

"America," Avi replied automatically, giving Mitch the smallest of smiles.

Mitch smiled at him. "Yeah, I feel you. It's rather early. I'm actually still sleepy." He gave a small sigh. "I don't even know why I decided to get up so early."

Avi squinted at Mitch, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I thought you said Scott dragged you out of your bed."

"Yeah he did. He left me after that. I considered going back to bed but I decided to just get up already because I'm a hundred percent sure he'd just repeat that again like, an hour later if I didn't get up," Mitch said like as if it was a globally-known fact. "And before you could even ask, he has done it multiple times already."

"You know each other so well," Avi stated. "It's like as if you're brothers."

"Correction, boo; _sisters_."

Avi rolled his eyes jokingly. "Right, sisters. You two are rather adorable together, you know."

Mitch gasped and smiled widely. "Aw, thanks hunty!"

"You two look really perfect for each other," Avi pressed on, hoping Mitch got the message, which wasn't really subtle at all. Not that Avi cared, because he just wanted to see them get together already. They deserved each other so much. "You guys look so _natural_ together, really. I'm not even joking."

Mitch looked at him as if searching for something in his eyes. Then after a few seconds, he only smiled and said, "We are sisters after all. We look perfect with one another."

Avi returned the smile as he resisted the urge to just grab his own hair and scream.

"Oh, up early, I see," said a male voice that Avi heard on a daily basis.

"It's rather surprising to see those two wake up early, huh," said another voice; a female voice that Avi was sure he could tell anytime.

Seems like the other two Americas are already awake.

Avi turned around and saw the _soprano_ -America who was with the _psh-psh_ -America. Well, in normal language, Kirstie and Kevin. They both looked pretty awake as Kirstie sat beside Mitch and Kevin beside Avi. The three then started talking about practice and their upcoming performances.

And so the flow of the conversation drifted away just like that.

* * *

"Hey Devin," Mitch greeted as he glanced up from his phone-scrolling, just to return to it not even a minute later.

"Hey there," Kevin greeted with a grin as he approached Mitch and Scott, who were by the corner of a small bar. "Where are the others? I thought Avi, Kirstie, and Esther were going as well."

"Well apparently Kirstie chose to hang with Jeremy instead," Scott said with a small shrug.

Mitch kept his eyes on his phone. "Mama bear also texted me. Says Avi changed his mind and went to bed early, and her head hurts so she's staying in for the day."

"Ah, that explains a lot," Kevin replied. "What are you guys up to now then?"

"Oh, we're planning to make-out a little after we get turnt-up in here," Mitch replied while scrolling through his phone, probably on his twitter feed. "You know, normal boyfriend stuff."

Mitch's sarcasm was lost on Kevin.

Kevin thought that Mitch was a hundred percent serious as Scott didn't even laugh and just casually sipped his drink, whatever it was. It was a good thing too, he thought, because Kirstie and Avi looked like they were just about to smash Scott and Mitch's heads together to make them both kiss and bump their heads to make them realize just how much they're in love with each other. With that, Kevin asked, "So you two finally got together then?"

Scott and Mitch both squinted at him with a respective, "What?" and a "Come again?" and Kevin nearly shrunk back.

"Umm, nothing," Kevin replied, trying his best to sound normal, "I just thought that, you know..." he trailed off, looking at the glass Scott was holding. He didn't know whether it was water or some sort of vodka mix.

Scott raised his eyebrow at him.

"You both look really great," Kevin said a little hurriedly. "Together. I mean, you really look like you have chemistry — I mean, like, as close friends. You get me?"

Mitch smiled at Kevin. "Yeah, I get you, sis."

Scott grinned. "Of course, Mitch is always beside me so his fabulousness just rubs off me."

Mitch feigned a gasp and smiled. "Oh my god, stop it — thanks, babe."

Scott winked back at Mitch.

And in times like these, Kevin completely understood his two other band-mates pain. He had the craziest urge to tell them to just get together alraedy, because they were so perfect for each other. They were by each other's side 24/7, excluding special events and occasions, and it was just so natural to see them side by side. Although he felt like it was missing something more...

With a small sigh, Kevin wondered if he could just ditch this night too.

* * *

 

Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin only stared silently at their other two bandmates who were blatantly flirting with each other in front of them. Mitch and Scott ordered different cake slices and different frappes, and at the moment they were feeding each other the cakes they ordered and sipping from each other's straws, making them really look like a legitimate couple.

Kirstie was about to rip her _hair_ out, Avi was about to rip his _beard_ out, and Kevin was starting to empathize with his two bandmates.

"I knew I should have just gotten what you got too," Mitch said with a small groan. "It's so good I think I might just eat your cake slice instead of mine."

"I feel you," Scott replied as he swallowed the piece of cake he got from Mitch. "Tell you what, let's just switch cakes."

"I still like my cake though," Mitch frowned for a while, then smirked at Scott. "I'll keep my cake, thanks. You can feed me anyway, _daddy_."

Kirstie almost did a _whistle-scream_ , Avi almost did a _bass-scream_ , and Kevin just sighed exasperatedly.

And he thought that they were supposed to be discussing ideas for their next album.

Rubbing his forehead, Kevin wondered when the madness is going to end. He hoped that it would be soon, but then again, it wasn't like his bandmates were the best matchmakers after all. All they did were drop awful hints that they should start dating each other, and it wasn't really helping. Kevin didn't know if Scott and Mitch were both truly dense or they were just doing this whole thing on purpose. Whatever it is, he hoped that some unnatural force would finally put an end to all this silliness for the sake of the band's sanity.

He sighed again, staring at the melting ice cubes in his iced tea.

* * *

Scott plopped down on the soft hotel bed next to Mitch as they both settled in the sheets to watch Spongebob on Mitch's laptop. Mitch grabbed the large bowl of ice cream and nestled himself in Scott's arms, while Scott only kept a packet of chips beside him.

"Hey Mitchie," Scott said as the next episode was loading. "Don't you think we should tell them already?"

Mitch didn't bother looking at Scott as he was already pretty comfortable in his position. "Tell them what?"

Scott rolled his eyes even though Mitch couldn't see him. "You know, about our _relationship_. I'm starting to think that they're about to lose it already."

Mitch frowned. "Really? Well, let's give them a week more. They're reactions are quite _interesting_ ," he said with a smirk.

Scott only shook his head as the episode started playing.

A week more, _yeah right_ ; knowing Mitch, more like a _month_.

With an inner sigh, he mentally apologized to his bandmates.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is kinda ooc. My inner ScoMiche fangirl went crazy over this fanfic and it just translated to Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡


End file.
